Uplink dedicated physical channels for High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) services in a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) include: Dedicated Physical Control Channel (DPCCH), which mainly provides control information, such as pilot and Transmission Power Control (TPC), Transmission Format Combination Indication (TFCI) and Feedback Information (FBI); E-DCH Dedicated Physical Control Channel (E-DPCCH), which mainly transmits the control part of HSUPA services; and E-DCH Dedicated Physical Data Channel (E-DPDCH), which mainly transmits the data part of HSUPA services.
According to the regulations of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) protocol, when a terminal transmits uplink data on the E-DPDCH, the E-DPCCH and DPCCH will transmit data along with the E-DPDCH; while, when the terminal has no data transmitted on the E-DPDCH, the E-DPCCH does not transmit data, but the DPCCH still continues to transmit data, which will cause extra interference, reduce the system capacity of uplink and reduce the standby time of the terminal.